


Coma

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [75]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Magic, Past Torture, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Love and in its purest, truest form is more sacred than anyone can fathom. It can revive from death.





	Coma

**Author's Note:**

> A very tiny tiny drabblet for today! Hope any Malora fans enjoy it! :) Any thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

075\. Coma

*

Love and in its purest, _truest_ form is more sacred than anyone can fathom. It can _revive_ from death.

Maleficent believed this as a fledgling, and other harmoniously sweet and innocent ideas while living on her own in the Moors, until Stefan.

She didn't believe it truly again until witnessing Aurora's deep, enchanted awakening, rubbing the sleep-dust out of her eyes, mumbling out Maleficent's name and hugging her fondly.

Stefan's _blood_ runs through Aurora's veins, and Maleficent can't find a speck of hatred within her.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
